fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 163
Dragon Users Summary Maya is shown in her room unable to sleep. She flashes to the time she lost to Marlon which caused her to join the Society of Light. Maya stuffs a pillow over face in frustration. The next day, Emil is shown finishing a duel early in the morning, defeating a professional. The two are former boyfriends but they still maintain a good rapport since their breakup. The two decide to have breakfast together in the Obelisk Cafeteria. As they head inside, Emil spots his fellow envoys. He asks Jerome to get his food first, while he goes have a brief talk to his future students. Emil walks over and Maya invites him to sit with them. Emil politely declines. As a teacher, or at least a future one, he should not sit with them but he does want to check on them for the moment. Emil comments on Kyle's loss to Maya, which Kyle is at peace with considering he he freed their friend from the Light of Destruction. However the tables energy is very icy due to Shy's anger, which she will not discuss. Shy abruptly leaves the table at least after finishing her meal. Emil thinks he has offended her, but Cole says that Cameron is the one who offended Shy. Cameron insists he tried to apologize, but Shy didn't accept it. Emil asks what Cameron did. Cameron also doesn't want to discuss it. Emil politely leaves and Kyle repeats the question. Cameron dodges it, redirecting their attention to an uncharacteristically quiet Maya. Cameron asks Maya why she has not continued with the tournament, saying she needs to keep dueling or she'll lose points by the day and at a rapid pace. Maya says she'd prefer that would happen. Maya says that she entered the tournament under the influence of the Society of Light, but she's hardly any memory of any of her duels. More importantly, she was winning with cards that did not belong to her. Maya reminds them that all duel disks record their duels and upload them to the school's server to keep track of their win/loss records and well as replay any duel. She's looked back at many of the duels and she doesn't recall even obtaining any of the Wyrm monsters. She was winning with cards that are not hers and strategies of her own creation. She believes her standing in the tournament is like cheating. Cameron finds the solution obvious. She tells her to re-construct her Dragon Deck then duel the strongest person she knows. If she can beat that person, then deserves to be in the tournament. Maya flatly says that Cameron is the strongest duelist she knows, and Cameron awkwardly appreciates the compliment. Maya then says that Cole is also very strong. Cole welcomes the challenge, but Maya believes her next match shouldn't be a duel between friends in a competition. She wants to duel an opponent in a competition. While it's merely semantics, it's a principle very important to her. The bell rings for classes to begin and Maya tells her friends that she will have to find her own opponent on her own and when she's ready. The proceeds normally with classes and the Genex Tournament duels continuing. Cameron, Marlon, Clovis, Kyle, and Maribel hand out together when they can, rebuilding their friendship. Father Vin monitors the duels, and he keeps track on the dwindling numbers of professionals and students in the tournament. However, the second and final wave of professionals who wish to try their hand against the Duel Academy students are certain to force all competitors to remain hardened and vigilant. Maya skips her lunch to take Cameron's advice and rebuild her Dragon Deck that Avalon forced her to discard under his twisted influence. When she's done, Maya must attend her afternoon classes. After the final bell rings, she is challenged by a Junior Ra and she manages to defeat him with her Armed Dragons. Still, Maya feels unfulfilled. Kyle follows Maya around secretly to keep tabs on her and he is spotted by his fellow envoy, Cole. Kyle ducks away with Cole and asks him not to expose them. Cole asks why Kyle is following around Maya. Kyle says that he's the one who freed her from the Avalon's influence, so he feels partially responsible for how she develops after. More importantly, Kyle knows how Maya feels about having cards and using cards that are not hers. Kyle says that he pushed Maya in their duel, but he spent hours preparing by using strategies he needed help to make. Kyle says he's been doing that all year just to get by as an Obelisk. Cole agrees that they should watch out for Maya but tells him that his undeserving pity party needs to stop as he's been doing it all year. Cole insists it doesn't matter that Kyle needed some help with his classes or with card combinations. Everyone needs help, and they cannot become better duelists if they do not ask for help. Cole says there has to be a time when Kyle admits his card combinations are his and no one else's. Kyle takes comfort in Cole's words and a young woman's voice interrupts them, asking why they are hiding in bushes. It's Clarissa who is roaming about to observe some duels. Kyle explains the situation and Clarissa calls them creepy for stalking Maya. Cole defends himself, saying he just caught Kyle first. Clarissa decides to emerge from the bushes and approaches Maya. Clarissa begins to greet her underclassman, but Maya interjects and requests a duel with brightened eyes. Clarissa asks why and Maya shares that Clarissa is the best duelist at the academy. Only defeating her will it prove if she does or does not belong in the Genex Tournament. Clarissa accepts but asks if her friends can watch. Maya is confused and Clarissa calls out Kyle and Cole who were hiding in the bushes. Clarissa says that they were following her, which Maya calls creepy, but Clarissa defends them at least somewhat to say they were also concerned about her since being freed from the Light of Destruction. Clarissa says that that the boys can enjoy their duel and cheer on their friend. However, Clarissa warns Maya that she is not an easy opponent. Maya makes Clarissa know she's very much aware. The Duel Aftermath Mays's defeat to Clarissa means she loses her Medallion points and is thus eliminated from the Genex Tournament. Clarissa walks over to Maya, asking how she feels. Maya goes on record to say she is a very sore loser. She hates losing, but for once she feels like this loss takes a tremendous amount of pressure off of her. She shakes Clarissa's hand and wishes her the best in the tournament. Clarissa appreciates Maya's sportsmanship and happily says she has another duel left in her before the day is over. She turns to Cole who has plenty of Medallion Points for her to siphon. Cole's warrior spirits are more than happy to take a crack at slaying the dragon, but Cole declines, no intention of trying his luck against Clarissa at the moment. Meanwhile, Avalon is on the phone with a dapper young man surrounded by guards. Avalon refers to a bet they made years ago and Avalon wishes to make good on it after all these years. Avalon merely wishes for his friend to come to Central Duel Academy and participate in the Genex Tournament. Featured Duel: Clarissa Meyer vs. Maya Turn 1: Maya Maya activates Field Spell: "Dragon Ravine". She uses its effect to discard one card to mill "Arkbrave Dragon" into her Graveyard from her Deck. She Normal Summons "Decoy Dragon" (300/200). Turn 2: Clarissa Clarissa activates "Red-Eyes Fusion" to mill "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" and "Genesis Dragon" from her Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" (3500/2000) in Attack Position. Clarissa cannot summon other monsters this turn and "Comet Dragon's" name is treated as "Red-Eyes B. Dragon." Clarissa activates "Meteor Black Comet Dragon's" effect to mill "Red-Eyes Wyvern" from her Deck to the Graveyard and inflict damage equal to half its ATK (Maya 4000 > 3100). Clarissa sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Maya Maya uses "Arkbrave Dragon's" effect to Special Summon "Pandemic Dragon" (2500/1000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Maya uses "Pandemic Dragon's" effect to pay 1000 LP (Maya 3100 > 2100) to force all other face-up monsters on the field to lose equal ATK (3500 > 2500). She uses "Dragon Ravene's" effect to discard one card to mill "Tyrant Dragon" into her Graveyard from her Deck. Maya activates "Samsara Dragon" in her Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon "Tyrant Dragon" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. "Tyrant Dragon" then forces Maya to sacrifice "Decoy Dragon". Maya Normal Summons "Guardian of Felgrand" (500/500) and she uses its effect to equip it with "Arkbrave Dragon" from her Graveyard. "Guardian of Felgrand" then gains ATK/DEF equal to half of Arkbrave's ATK/DEF (500/500 > 1700/1000). "Tyrant Dragon" attacks and destroys "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" (Clarissa 4000 > 3600). Clarissa activates "Meteor Black Dragon's" effect to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" (2400/2000) from her Graveyard in Defense Position. "Pandemic Dragon" attacks and destroys "Black Flare Dragon". "Tyrant Dragon" attacks directly; Clarissa activates Continuous Trap: "Birthright" to Special Summon "Black Flare Dragon" in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Tyrant Dragon" attacks and destroys "Black Flare Dragon" (Clarissa 3600 > 3100). "Paladin of Felgrand" attacks directly (Clarissa 3100 > 1400). Maya sets one card. Turn 4: Clarissa Clarissa Normal Summons "Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter" (1700/1200). She banishes "Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" (2800/2400) from her hand in Attack Position. Clarissa activates "REDMD's" effect to Special Summon "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "MBCD" attacks "Paladin of Felgrand". Maya activates "Burst Breath" to sacrifice "Pandemic Dragon" then destroy all monsters Clarissa controls whose DEF is less that "Pandemic Dragon's" ATK. Therefore, "REDMD" and "MBCD" are destroyed. Clarissa activates "MBCD's" effect to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Clarissa activates "Super Double Summon" to Gemini Summon "REBFD" thus making it an Effect Monster. "REBFD" attacks and destroys "Paladin of Felgrand" (Maya 2100 > 1400). At the end of the Battle Phase, "REBFD" then inflicts damage equal to its original ATK (Maya 1400 > 0). Clarissa wins. Navigation Category:Raymond's Duels Category:Duels